Love Eternal
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Jareth is tired of being alone so pays a little visit to Sarah.
1. Thousand Years

Since Lent is over I am back! And as a special treat I have present this new story.

* * *

Jareth sighed. He was tired of being alone. He stood by the window and looked out over his vast labyrinth. Without a second thought he changed into the white brown barn owl and flew out of the window, up towards the Aboveground.

He didn't stop till he was perched on a large oak tree outside an old house. He remembered the tree and the branch he sat on though he hadn't been there for many years. His heart in his little feathery chest was beating fast.

He needed to be brave to look in the window but how to be? _How can I love when I'm afraid?_ Afraid of her, it was stupid to be afraid of a mortal girl. But Sarah was more than just some silly girl. No, she was strong, she was brave.

With a deep breath he looked into the room that was Sarah's. It didn't look the same anymore. The walls were a little empty but as he looked around the room he knew it was still Sarah's room for a few objects here and there proved that to him.

He flew towards the window. It opened slightly so he could sit more comfortably on the window sill. He carefully looked around the room for the girl. He looked over at the bed. There she was, asleep. She wasn't a girl any longer but a young woman of what seemed to be about twenty-two.

Jareth stood there watching her. He was hypnotized by her yet again. He doubted that she could ever love him as he loves her.

Then in that instant his doubt faded when Sarah moved in her sleep and muttered, "Jareth."

He changed back into his normal form and took one step closer to the still sleeping Sarah. He softly spoke to her as he gently stroked her dark hair with his gloved hand, "I have died everyday waiting for you."

xxxx

Again she called out to him. He used his powers to enter her dreams since she was freely letting him into them.

There she stood alone in what it seemed to be the labyrinth. At first she was surprised by his sudden appearance, then afraid. Jareth took one step closer.

"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more," he looked at her standing there. She was wearing a similar outfit from her run as a child. But she wasn't that child that ran his labyrinth many years ago anymore.

She looked at him, her dark hair blowing behind her in the slight wind. Then took one step closer to him and then slowly raised her hand up to touch his face.

Jareth felt her cool smooth hand touch his face softly; it was as if time stood still. She looked up at him. Her green eyes sparkled. She softly spoke as if more to her than to him, "I will be brave," she then spoke a little louder, "I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. All along I believed I would find you."

With every breath Jareth took he couldn't fight himself any longer._ Time has brought Sarah to me._ She lowered her hand to his chest. He reached out for her and held her face in both his hands.

Everything came to this. He bent his head down and kissed her.

* * *

Please review! It will be a great birthday treat for me!

This story uses references from some of Christina Perri's songs...Thousand Years, Distance, The Lonely


	2. Distance

Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters.

* * *

Jareth left Sarah's dreams. The sun was starting to fill up her room. He could still tell she was dreaming. He wondered if she was still dreaming of him.

_I shouldn't have done that. _He knew kissing her if she was awake never would have happened. He needed her. Didn't she know how he felt for her? He looked down at her peaceful sleeping form. He bent down gently and pulled her covers closer around her. He whispered gently, "Do you feel the way I do right now?"

Jareth straighten up and walked away from Sarah. He needed to keep his distance from her. Only Sarah could make him weak. He stared out the window. The sun was now fully raised. It was going to be a beautiful spring day.

His mind was racing. How could he have fallen so deeply in love with this girl? She had a spark of life, she had determination, confidence that many mortal woman did not possess. How could he forget about her? He knew he couldn't. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the one he was thinking about was watching him.

xxxx

Sarah woke with a start, vividly remembering her dream. She blushed at the thought of kissing the Goblin King. She took a deep breathe. The smell of cinnamon, leather, and dirt reached her nose. It was a weird combination that reminded her so much of the labyrinth. It was when she recognized the combination of smells when she saw a dark figure standing by her window.

Sarah looked over at the Goblin King. He wasn't looking at her but at the window. She didn't make a sound. _What is he doing here?_

Her eyes took in his lean form. He looked so much the same with his wild mane of blonde hair, his strong cheek bones, and his long gloved fingers that were interlaced behind his back, even down to his tall dark boots. The longer she looked at him the more she noticed that he looked different. She couldn't place the emotion that was playing on his pale handsome face.

She wanted to say out his name, wanted to reach out to him. But she was afraid of what would happen.

Jareth slowly turned. He decided he needed to leave before Sarah noticed he was there. His heart couldn't bear the pain Sarah would give him when she woke finding him standing in her room. He looked over at her for the last time only to realize that she was already awake. Her sparkling green eyes were fixed on him.

They finally made eye contact. His blue mismatched eyes looked deep into Sarah's green eyes. They looked at each other for some time neither of them spoke for they knew not what to say to the other.

After some time Sarah got up and walked right towards him unafraid. "Do have a reason to be here, Goblin King?"

Jareth just smirked at her, "No. None that you need to know at least." He waited for the fireworks. She was only standing a few feet away from him.

With an arched eyebrow she responded, "Really now?" She took one step closer to him.

Jareth step back trying to keep distance between them, he was having trouble breathing with her so close. _This isn't supposed to happen. _

"I was just checking up on my champion of the labyrinth, nothing more," he said out loud to her but inside he was saying _I'm afraid of what you'll see right now. I give you everything I am, all my broken heart is yours._

"Well I'm fine, thank you very much," Sarah calmly replied but she couldn't help but think her dream of Jareth and him being here were connected. She tried to hide her disappointment in her voice when she asked him, "Is that all?"

"Yes, Sarah." He bowed slightly closing his eyes. When he opened them Sarah was closer.

"Very well, Goblin King, now if you will just keep your distance from my house and Toby, I would greatly appreciate it," Sarah looked up at him. She didn't know she was expecting. How many times did she daydream about him standing in front of her? Why after all these years of trying to forget about him that it only make her think of him more? She was conflicted in what his true intentions are and have been. Hadn't Hoggle warn her during one of his visits that the Goblin King had different intentions than she really knew?

Jareth turned, his black cape flowing behind him. Without looking back at her and her cruel eyes, "I am sorry."

Sarah could tell by his voice that he meant it. She wanted to ask what for and have him list all the reasons why he was apologizing. He had many. But instead of demanding him why he was sorry she let out in a small voice, "So am I."

It was true. She was. She understood. "I forgive you, Goblin King. I have forgiven you for some time now."

Jareth slowly turned to face Sarah. He could tell that she was indeed sorry. Jareth reached out his right hand towards her.

Sarah looked down at it and reached out hers. They shook hands. Sarah let out a slight chuckle, "I guess we are friends now."

"If that is what you want." Though it wasn't what he wanted but he would take it if it meant to be close to her. But even then he wondered how_ long can we keep this up?_


	3. Lonely

Jareth was lying in his bed. For once it was silent and yet it made things worse. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a restless dream.

There he was with Sarah dancing slowly in a dark empty room. He was singing to her a quiet lullaby when she slowly faded into a ghost. He let go of her in surprise. He felt a pang of loneliness again in his heart.

Jareth was walking around the room looking for where Sarah had gone or what had taken her away from him again. They had just made peace. He found a door but was too afraid to go inside. After sometime he entered and entered the darkness of a loveless night.

Images of Sarah played around him in broken pieces. They were the pieces of their story. But he was alone in the dark, alone in the dark forever. He watched in the broken pieces as Sarah started to fall in love with another and married them and watched Sarah die an old lady.

He woke up with a start. He was breathing hard and was sweaty that his tangled messy hair clung to him. It was still late but he couldn't go back to sleep.

He got out of his bed and made his way to his private bathroom. He washed his face and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was ghostly white and there was hint of white in his hair. He looked very much like when he tried to persuade Sarah to stay with him in the labyrinth those many years ago.

It had only been a few days since their peace, since their start of friendship. Hoggle didn't like it but when Jareth assured him that he meant no harm to Sarah or to Toby did Hoggle calm down slightly. Jareth still couldn't understand how Hoggle, a coward, stand up to him when dealing with things about Sarah.

As he exited his bathroom he changed into a simple white poet shirt and black pants. He wanted to go see Sarah but she was most likely still sleeping. So he wrote her a short note.

_Sarah,_

_If at all possible I would like to have lunch with you today. Just write your answer on this paper and I will know your answer._

_Yours,_

_Jareth_

He scanned his note. It seemed appropriate for being friends. He went slowly towards the window and lifted the piece of parchment up. It started floating away and then disappeared. Jareth looked out the window at his labyrinth. He could remember during ancient times when countless people ran the labyrinth but as the Aboveground changed less people were running. Most of them would accept the gift instead of entering its depths. Maybe that was one thing that captured his attention the most with Sarah. On how she seemed to want to accept the gift but ended up refusing. Of course he saw her before her run. He was taken by her even in those few moments.

Being the King of the Goblins was lonely but needed work. Not many wanted to be in such a position as mundane as this. He looked down at the city below. There were some goblins staggering around in a drunken state. Too many of them liked the goblin ale. They would drink themselves silly at times. It was entertaining in the beginning but at times he thirsted for some intellectual entertainment.

Hopefully Sarah would give him that even though he wanted more. He thought back to when he entered her dream the other night. How beautiful she was and how she had said she still believed she would find him again. He could still feel her soft lips on his when they kissed. He wanted more, wanted to hold her close to him and not let go. She didn't understand that he loved her and will love her forever more.

That was the problem with being in his position. He was destined to be with the champion of his labyrinth like the kings and queens before him. However he knew like many before him they never ended up with their true love. For the runner always and forever believed them the evil monarch to only cause pain and suffering. Many would end up marrying another and watch as their love found another. As their love grow old and then die. Jareth closed his eyes tight. He couldn't, he didn't want to picture Sarah finding someone else.

He sighed deeply and opened his eyes. The sun was going to be rising soon. Sarah would be waking up soon and see his note on her nightstand. If she said yes he would come to her house and knock on her door at around noon. He would have to find some Aboveground clothing to wear, to blend in. He had slight hope that once Sarah learned the true him as a friend that maybe just maybe he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

He turned and saw that on his small table by the window was a piece of parchment. He picked it up and noticed his elegant scrawl then below it he saw Sarah's answer.

_Jareth_

_I would love to have lunch with you. I will be home most of the day so whenever you want to come over is fine. _

_Till then_

_-Sarah_

He smiled as he read it over again. He could feel his heart quicken its beat when he looked over that she would 'love' to have lunch with him.

He had only one thing and that was hope.


	4. Falling for a Daydream

Thank you for the reviews! I know these chapters are fairly short. The next few should be a bit longer.

* * *

Sarah took her shower thinking on how later today she would be having lunch with Jareth. He was supposed to be the villain. But the more she thought about the other day the more she thought maybe he too was more than what he seemed to be. As she lathered the shampoo on her long dark hair she pictured his face as he looked out of the window. The emotion that played on his features seemed to be so many things. The more she imaged it the more she saw sadness, pain, and yet something more, something she was at the time afraid to mention. She thought maybe just maybe it was love and a deep longing. She had yet to really and fully know what love was she was still just a girl.

She closed her eyes. She could picture the first moment she laid eyes on him as though it was yesterday. In was night, a stormy night when he appeared. She was taken by him at that moment. How he was elegant and yet frightening. She thought about the few moments they were close together. Every time she felt something more but at fifteen she didn't know what it was. Yet at twenty-two she was only beginning to understand what is was.

As she finished she drifted to her dream she had. She kissed him. How often she had daydreamed about kissing him and doing a bit more. She had built a story in her head, she had built it before they even had met.

She would always fall in love with him in her daydream. He was the perfect gentleman, elegant, strong, and protecting her from harm. He was everything she would ever need in her daydreams. She always wished that her daydreams would come true and now, now he has come again. She was happy with the idea of him but afraid that the realness of him would break her heart.

She made her way back to her room. The sun was shining through her window. It was so beautiful outside. She looked out at the tree. He had sat there as an owl watching her as she partied with her friends after winning the labyrinth at times she would be watching him. She knew oh yes she knew what he wanted to do. Wanted to join and be with her but how could he when he was the villain. She slowly got dressed in jeans and a green spaghetti-strap top with white lace at the bottom.

She tried to picture having lunch with him but couldn't. How easy it was picturing and going back to older times. Sarah thought of the ballroom as she sat at vanity brushing her wet hair. Though she was drugged she remembered his face when he saw her standing there in that elegant sliver moonlight dress. She could feel his arms around her as they danced to that haunting…haunting _love _song. It was a love song.

If she concentrated harder she could almost hear it, almost hear him singing the song to her like it was meant for her and only her. She could now hear his voice so elegant, so pleading.

_A love that could last within your heart_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_Falling in love_

Was he really falling in love with her at that moment? It didn't make any sense at all to her. Then right before the end during those last minutes as she ran up and down those stairs he sang to her yet again. His voice was different like in pain, like he was losing…losing _her_.

He called her precious.

_Everything I've done, I've done for you. _

_I move the stars for no one. _

_Live without your sunlight_

_Love without your heartbeat. _

"Sarah, get a grip of yourself! You can't just fantasize about him like this!"

And yet she couldn't help it. All she knew was what was in her dreams. She still lived in her dreams. Didn't he once offer her, her dreams?

"We are going to see what Mr. Glittery Pants wants. See if he can even be a friend. This will help you get over him!" She said it to her reflection.


	5. Being True

**Thank you for the reviews! They help me write faster. As a disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth nor its characters. I just have a t-shirt and DVD that I love. **

* * *

Sarah was outside enjoying the nice weather. It was warmer than it was supposed to be but it felt so nice being outside instead of in a stuffy library or cramped dorm room. She was lying out by the side of her house just thinking about how she would be graduating from college soon.

She would miss her friends so much. They were like another family. Sometimes, she rather stay at school than come home to be with her own family. It wasn't that her home life was bad but it was just easier with her friends. Actually after her run of the labyrinth her relationship with her parents and with Toby had vastly improved.

At times Karen would still pester her about not dating, which Sarah would tell her that she hasn't found a decent guy to date. Of course that isn't saying that she hadn't gone out on dates. She has even have had a boyfriend or two. But right now she wasn't dating anyone mainly because she didn't know where her life was going.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

xxxxx

Jareth appeared at Sarah's front door and knocked. He waited but no one came to the door. He looked around and saw that Sarah was outside. He walked over to her and noticed she was sleeping.

He bent down next to her. Seeing her in such an innocent form made him feel even weaker than normal. He couldn't resist whispering in her ear, "I love you."

He moved slowly away from her. She was wearing a green top that showed her curves. It was also very reveling on top. He could just make out a little freckle that was temptingly between her breasts. _Stop that!_

He reached out and carefully shook her shoulder to wake her. Her eyes fluttered for a bit then she looked around trying to figure out what woke her. Finally her eyes landed on him and widen slightly at the sight of him.

"You look different," was all that she said. Jareth couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that's some greeting. I think the proper greeting here is something along the lines of Hello or good afternoon," he teased her. But she was right he did look a bit different than normal. He was wearing Aboveground clothes and his wild hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Still arrogant as always I see."

"Would you have it any other way?" he smirked at her as he sat down on the edge of the lawn chair she was laying on.

Sarah considered it for a second then started to shake her head, "No I guess not. I think I might die if you ever acted like a gentleman." He couldn't miss the slight annoyance in her voice.

"When have I not acted a gentleman?" he tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

Sarah propped herself up a little more, "Well for starters you kidnapped my brother and would turn him into a goblin if I failed," Jareth was about to interrupt when she held up a hand at him to stop so she could continue, "Then sent the Cleaners after me, oh and not to forget the poison peach. So I say those aren't exactly the acts of a gentleman."

"Well those are some charges you have laid against me. But if you would allow I would gladly defend my honor and as well prove that I am indeed a gentleman," he calmly and collectively stated.

She nodded her head. Jareth cleared out his throat, "First ungentlemanly charge the _kidnapping_ of your dear brother Toby. Well I wouldn't call it kidnapping if the one who is in charge of the individual _asks_ for them to be taken. Also, I don't turn them into goblins when the runner fails. As you probably recall there were enough goblins to go around."

"Oh so what do you do with them? Have humans as slaves?" she spat back.

"Hardly, we aren't cruel, Sarah. No they go to families that want a child but cannot have one of their own. A few hours into your run, little Toby was already ready for adoption by an individual who would have cared for him like their son." It was true Toby would have been well taken care for. Jareth had claimed him if Sarah failed.

She felt so low and heartless. _He's the villain. No he is not._ All she could say was, "Oh."

"Let's see what is next…oh yes the Cleaners. I thought you could use a challenge. You said my labyrinth was 'piece of cake' so naturally I would make it a bit more difficult for you. You hardly were in any harm since the wall did fall in."

"Smooth but you forgot the poison peach," as she crossed her arms.

Jareth smirked at her, "Just another challenge for you, my dear. Even in that state, did I do anything to harm you?" He couldn't add that he originally wasn't going to dance with her, that the temptation to be with her unafraid was too much. When he noticed that she was looking for _him_ how could he not be with her. Her wanting him as well was not part of the plan.

Sarah remained silent. Jareth could tell she was trying to pin something on him. After a while she shook her head. "That doesn't prove that you are a gentleman, Goblin King."

"Still stubborn as always, I see." He got up from the chair and offered his hand to her, "Why don't we head out for lunch now, Sarah?"

She looked at his pale slender fingers, she realized for the first time he wasn't wearing gloves. She hesitated for a second then offered her hand. She expected his hand to be hard and cold but to her surprise it was warm. She felt goose bumps go up her arm when he held on to her hand tighter. He then gently pulled her up to him.

Jareth bent down and whispered in her ear, "And please Sarah, call me Jareth, since I consider you ever bit my equal."

* * *

-**Well wonder what plans Jareth and Sarah have. Review are welcomed as always. I hope to have this story done in a week if my finals don't kill me. Yippee for graduating!**


	6. Day with Jareth

She stood there watching him. There was something about him that she never saw during her run. She was so blind on who he was. What else was she blind to? She smiled at him as he made his way to the platform. He gave her an evil scowl. She couldn't hide her fit of giggles. He sat on platform and she step forward.

"Here you go miss. Aim well!" smiled the attendant.

"Don't worry I will!" She moved the ball side to side.

"Stop being cruel Sarah!" Jareth snapped back at her. He couldn't stand the fact that she had tricked him into doing this. After their lunch in the park that he so kindly put together did Sarah remembered that there was a fair in her town. He didn't know what she was excited about. He saw a spark in her eyes when she said, "Toby and I go all the time. I didn't want to go alone but we could go. Come on, Jareth there are so many games. I bet you could even beat me in one!"

With that they were off. He couldn't back down from a challenge especially one from Sarah. It was one of his greatest weaknesses. Now he was sitting at the edge of a dunk tank with Sarah at the other end. He should have seen that evil look in her eyes when she said that there was this one game she would love to do with him. He promised to do it with her without knowing the details.

He watched as Sarah took aim with her tongue slightly sticking out in concentration.

xxxx

"This is what you do for fun?" He snapped as he took the towel from her.

She smiled at him. Not trusting herself to speak without laughing. _This was just the perfect revenge!_ She watched him attempt to dry off.

"Oh to hell with this!" he threw the towel down and with a swift flick of his wrist he was dry. "I hope you are happy!"

"Oh yes very much Goblin King! Tell you what how about you pick the next thing?" She smiled up at him.

"Fine." He stormed passed. She had to run after him to catch up.

"You are upset with me!" she said when she finally reached up to him.

"Yes. You tricked me!" How could he let her trick him so easily? He who has tricked so many can be so easily tricked by this girl!

"You are right I did. What of it?" She didn't need him to answer. She could read it so easily on his face that he didn't like being tricked.

He glared at her. She looked up at him, and then slightly smiled, "Though seeing your face as I hit the lever was priceless. You didn't think I could get you dunked!"

For some reason with that look he couldn't be upset with her anymore. He sighed and looked up at one of the rides that said Octopus. It looked a bit frightening. He could hear the riders screaming in terror. Maybe he could scare Sarah. He pointed at the ride, "This one."

Sarah looked over at the ride. She smiled, "Okay."

They waited in line. Sarah watched as Jareth looked around at the other rides and activities at the fair. "So Jareth, what do you do for fun?"

He looked over at her. His brow wrinkled in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What do you do for fun?" she repeated, "Like when you don't have anything to do. I read or play with Toby."

"I don't do fun."

Sarah gasped. What did she expect? _I am a king. I have responsibilities._ "I have too much to do. I have a kingdom to run, you know."

"Yes but at times everyone needs a break! I'm on break from school. Doing things day by day get mundane at times," she spoke from experience.

"I have responsibilities. You can't take a break from being king," he was annoyed at her innocence.

She looked at him for a second. She opened her mouth to say something then bit her lip. Jareth didn't notice. He was getting more and more curious of the ride they were about to go on. He was so confused about the riders. He could hear their screams of terror but when they got off they were smiling in joy. _They enjoy being tortured?_

The attendant escorted them to their compartment. Sarah slid in and he followed. The attendant then lifted it up so their legs were up and a bar was in front of them. The attendant smiled at them and walked away to help the next in line.

From the other compartment he heard a few people whispering, "Is that Sarah Williams?"

"I think so."

"Who's the guy?"

"Boyfriend?" At that Jareth turned around to face them. There were two girls one with dark straight hair and the other with dark curly hair pulled up in a bun. He could tell Sarah didn't hear them.

"What is it?" she turned to see what he was looking at.

Then the girl with the straight hair shouted and waved, "Sarah!"

Sarah looked over and smiled, "Oh my goodness, Beth! And Amber! I didn't know you guys were back!"

"Just got in town today!" shouted Amber, "Who's your friend?"

Sarah looked at Jareth for a quick second then back to her friends, "This is Jareth an old friend who agreed to come to the fair with me since my family is out of town."

Then the ride started. Sarah turned to face him. "You ready?"

"Yeah this will be a piece of cake."

Sarah laughed. Then their compartment started spinning and for some reason or other he looked down. He hated to admit it but he was a tad afraid of heights. He grabbed the bar and the faster the ride was going. He was using all his might not to fall into Sarah, who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely yet again. He closed his eyes hard.

At the top the compartment gave a sudden jerk that he snapped his eyes back open. There was another jerk and Sarah crashed into him. He looked briefly at her. She was white. Then a second later let out a huge scream as they rushed back down suddenly. It was such a force that he saw that Sarah as well as himself were slightly out of the seat they were sitting on.

She was having so much fun. As they finally turned again, the arm they were on went up into the air and her hand fell on Jareth's. He didn't seem to notice at first but then she felt him grab her hand tighter. She smiled to herself realizing that the Goblin King she was once afraid of at times was scared at that moment. The ride was finally slowing down and then stopped when they were still 30 feet or so in the air.

She turned towards him. His eyes were closed again. She smiled and whispered into his ear, "Is the mighty Goblin King scared of the little ride?" She knew she shouldn't tease him but he always had a funny way of coming up with smart-alecky comment.

His eyes snapped open and he spat back at her, "No. I assure you I was not." He couldn't let her know.

She raised an eyebrow and held up their interlocked hands, "Really now?" His knuckles were white and Sarah could feel that his fingers were digging into her skin.

He let go quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

They were finally back on the firm ground. He didn't bother hiding his relief.

"Yeah I guess you didn't know that is one of Sarah's favorite rides!" said the girl with curly hair whose name he couldn't remember.

"No. I didn't."

"Yeah it is one of her and Toby's favorites," she smiled. "Those two wear out their parents when the fair comes to town."

She looked back at Sarah with the other girl. "It's a good thing you went with her. I think she is a bit sad she didn't go with her family but she missed home."

They stood there waiting for the other girl and Sarah to come over. He watched as she hugged both of them as they turned to leave.

"So what next?" She said as she turned around facing him.

"I don't know. I would settle for a nice little walk," he was still a little dizzy from the ride.

xxxxx

"I always have loved this park. There something about it," they had made their way to where she used to practice lines during the weekend.

"I know. I used to see you acting parts out here a lot," he didn't mean to say it.

She looked over at him. "You can turn into an owl right?"

"I can," not knowing where this was going.

He watched as she climbed walked up the bridge and lean on it to look down at the water below. She then rested her elbows on it. He wanted to know what she was thinking. She seemed far away.

"What is it?" as he leaded his back against the rail of the bridge.

She let out a small sigh, "I envy you."

It was not what he expected, "Why, Sarah?"

"You have a freedom I will never get. You can go anywhere you please just by magic or by flying there. I've only been in a plane once. The world looks so peaceful and uncomplicated from up there."

"I hardly have freedom as well. I think it is I who should envy you. The Aboveground is nothing like the Underground. Your rules, your beliefs are so different. Things are always changing here unlike the Underground," he watched as she closed her eyes. She seemed to be lost in thought somewhere.

Then she opened her eyes. From the look in them he could tell she was about to bring up something from the past, "The labyrinth changed many times when I was there."

"That's because it is the labyrinth. The people who live Underground don't like change. They hardly change themselves. While up here you are always changing," he couldn't tell where they were ending up.

She turned and looked at him intently, "You have changed though."

"How so?" He knew he looked the same physically.

"I don't know exactly but when I saw you sitting by the windowsill you seemed worn down like you did during the last few moments in the labyrinth. But I think it also is the fact I didn't expect you to want and even try to be friends," she held his gaze for a few moments then looked back towards the flowing water.

"So you are surprised that I have risen above your expectations?" he watched as the wind picked up slightly and her smooth hair started slightly blowing. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her hair and hold her close to him. He felt that being friends was going to be harder than he had first thought because he wanted so much more. He looked away from her and up towards the dark blue sky.

"Yes I guess you have. Funny how you have proven yourself to be a gentleman," she slightly let out a small laugh, "How old are you?"

He wasn't sure how this came up. "Do you really want to know, Sarah?" He didn't look over at her. She was still so young compared to him.

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked," she was looking over at him now. She couldn't read his face at all. He was so good a hiding his emotions.

He sighed deeply, "I really don't remember the exact number but I do know I'm over three hundred years old." He waited for her to respond. Yet she didn't. He looked over at her. She was looking out at the park.

"You must have seen so much then," she said it in a kind of awe.

"I haven't seen much. I've seen very little actually. I think the most I have seen is your town actually." It was true. He had been everywhere and yet saw nothing. Only because of Sarah had he seen more.

"What! You have the ability to see the world. That's one thing I want to do so much to travel the world. I think that is something you made me realize actually." She was now facing him. He could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Me? What have I done to make you realize this?" He couldn't believe that he did something to influence her.

"You gave me the thirst for adventure. I had it before but afterwards I just wanted something more. After the labyrinth I just felt like something was missing," she couldn't hide her excitement, "I love going on little adventures, little vacations."

They were standing facing each other. Jareth smiled at her, "I knew I saw that thirst in life when I first saw you. It's good to see that it didn't die."

She looked at him then sat down on the bridge deep in thought. Jareth bent down next to her, "What is it?"

She didn't answer. Her chin was to her chest. He hesitated for a second and then slowly grabbed her chin with his hand. She didn't shudder or make any resistance to his touch. He lifted her head up to face him. He repeated, "What is it? Tell me." It wasn't a demand. He wanted to know how she seemed to get so sad suddenly.

With a light sigh, "It is a bit sad that you haven't been anywhere." She tried to hide her feelings so hard. Her friends always say how easy it is to read her. She knew Beth, Amber or even her roommate who was friends with them as well would hear about Jareth. Beth, whose observation skills were keen, would know that Jareth was more than just a friend. She wanted so much more than this. _Do you know how I feel for you right now? _

"You need a vacation, Jareth. I couldn't bear doing what you do without a break now and then."

"I told you before that I have a kingdom to run," though he would give everything up to travel the world with Sarah at his side.

"Kings can have vacations. The president even has vacations. Would the entire labyrinth fall without your tender care?" She tried not to raise her voice.

"No it wouldn't."

"I think you should think about taking a small break." She couldn't believe she was telling the Goblin King he needed to relax and have a vacation. Instantly she thought of him with his wild hair flowing in the wind on a beach while he was wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks. _No he would be in a speedo_. Oh how gorgeous he would look with that tall lean body against the warm sand with nothing between them but their swimsuits. She could feel her cheeks flush.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" He didn't know what had just come over her just then. He feared that she may be getting a little sick.

Her blush deepened as she realized that he caught her fantasying, "I'm fine," yet when she looked up at him. She for a second saw worried look appeared on his face and in his eyes, "Really I am fine."

"Why don't I take you home?" he helped her up by grabbing her forearm before she could say anything.

They were standing so close to each other. He could feel her long hair tickling his arms. He took part of it and tucked in behind her ear. She looked at him. It wasn't in surprise or even in confusion but in wonder. _Does she know how I feel?_

"Jareth…I" she paused.

"Yes Sarah?" he wonder what she was so hesitant about.

She looked slowly up at him. He bent his head down towards her. Then the bell tower at the edge of park chimed the hour, it was five. Sarah step back. "It's getting late. I need to get going."

"Let me walk you home."

She made her way to the other side around him, "No its fine."

He watched as she started heading home alone. She then stopped, "Jareth, thanks for a great day."

He smiled, "Your welcome, Sarah, any time." She looked at him for a little bit then turned around and walked away.

_Oh Sarah! If only. If only._

* * *

**Hope you all have enjoyed! Reviews are very much loved! **


	7. Good Night and Good Morning

**Since the Goblin King can be generous I figured so can I. Here is another chapter! **

* * *

She closed the door behind her. _What a wonderful day!_ Of course she couldn't think about the day quite yet because the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She knew who it was without them replying quite yet.

"Hello Sarah! Where have you been we have been trying to contact you for some time now?" She was right it was Karen on the other end, calling to check-up on her. Karen didn't sound upset but more worried. It made her smile.

"The fair is in town I went with some friends," she could hear Toby and her dad in the background.

"That's good! Are you doing okay by yourself? I really wish you would have come here with us. Grandma and Grandpa miss you." They weren't really her grandparents but since Karen had never been married before they welcomed her as their granddaughter.

"Yeah I'm doing fine. I really wanted to come but I have tons of school work. How are they? I miss them too."

"They are fine. We are all excited about your graduation. Oh dad wants to talk to you…" there was a pause as Karen handed the phone over to her husband.

"Sarah is everything okay?"

"Yes dad."

"The house is okay? Don't forget to take the trash out on Wednesday. Also don't forget to…" she listen as her dad listed all the things that she already knew to do.

"Daddy I'm fine! Everything is fine! Don't worry. You guys will be home soon."

"I know. I still worry about you. I can't believe you are graduating. I still you as my little princess." She could picture him with that sad but proud expression on his face.

"I will always be your little princess, daddy."

In the background she could hear Toby yelling, "I want to talk to Sarah! Let me talk!" She knew Karen was holding him back so that she could talk to her dad. She heard her dad laugh and sigh, "I guess Toby wants his turn now. We'll see you before you head back to school. Love you, pumpkin."

"Love you too."

"SARAHH!"

"Hello Toby! Are you having fun at Grandpa and Grandma's house?"

"Yes loads of fun! Why didn't you come?"

"I have a lot of school work to do."

"You always have school! I don't have school right now."

"I know you don't." They had the same break this time. "I miss you Toby."

"I miss you too! But you'll be coming back soon. Then we can play in the park." Sarah smiled. Ah yes the park. They would play hide and seek or baseball. Toby was quite good for being only seven years old. Then again he had more hand and eye coordination than Sarah did.

"Yes then we can play in the park. Put mom back on the phone okay?"

"Okay. Good Night Sarah."

"Good Night Toby."

"I'm back Sarah," as Karen got the phone, "What do you have planned tonight?"

"Just dinner at home and maybe a movie, I'm kind of tired from going to the fair."

"Well, have a safe spring break! Love you Sarah."

"Love you too. Good night. Tell gramps and grams that I love them too."

"Will do, dear."

Sarah sighed and put the phone back on its cradle. She looked over at the microwave. "Oh dear friend what shall we have tonight?"

She opened the pantry to find a nice little microwave meal waiting for you. She grabbed it, "I guess you'll do," and plopped it into the microwave.

She watched as the meal went around and around in the microwave. She jumped as the phone started ringing again.

She grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Sarah! I finally got ahold of you!" She recognized Beth's excited voice. Sarah smiled to herself._ I'm popular tonight._

"Yes I got home a little while ago and talked to my parents for a bit."

"Well I called to ask you if you were doing anything Monday?" Ah Monday. Sarah knew what Beth was asking. It was St. Patrick's Day after all.

"No. I am not doing anything."

"Awesome! Cause Amber and I are having a house party! Vicky is coming too. It would be so much fun! And we can have a girl's night later this week too, so you can spill the beans about your hottie with a body." Sarah smiled. _Ah yes so they all knew know about her 'hottie' Jareth._ It would be fun hanging out with them all.

"Yes. However, unfortunately I will have to disappoint you. The 'hottie' as you put it is just an old friend of mine. You know well enough I don't have time for a boyfriend," she heard the microwave beep.

"Sure, sure Sarah whatever you say. Just bring him over to my party and you'll be singing a different tune!"

Sarah laugh, "We'll see. He might be busy." She prayed that he would be busy but hoped he wouldn't be too. Why would some old Goblin King want to come to a college St. Patrick's party anyway?

"Fine Sarah! Good night see you Monday around 5."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She grabbed her meal and stirred it around. She looked at the microwaved Chicken Alfredo wanting something else. If she woke up early tomorrow she might be able to have eggs and bacon. Her mouth watered at the thought of nice crispy bacon. It was one of the things that made her love being home. Karen could cook the most perfect bacon around. _I wish for a breakfast like that!_ She sighed knowing it was pointless.

xxxxx

She was sleeping peacefully in her bed dreaming of a certain Goblin King's labyrinth, goblins, and random black chickens.

She was running from a flock of black chickens who kept telling her "things aren't what they seem." She was tired of running. She ran straight into Hoggle. He smiled at her, "I figure you get lost."

Hoggle grabbed her to hide from the chickens but then he disappeared. She cried out for him. She then saw a fire in front of her. She feared that the Fireys were around. On the fire was a pan and in that pan was bacon. She could smell it.

"Hey Lady! We need to take off your head!" Sarah screamed as the gang of Fireys attacked her.

She woke up panting. "Stupid dream." _It's HIS entire fault. _She would never admit to him that she had dreams about the labyrinth or even at times about him.

She took a deep breath to calm down. It was about time to get up anyway. She needed to go to get ready for church. She stood up and paused. There was an unrecognizable smell in her room.

BANG!

She jumped but didn't scream. _Someone is in the house!_ She wasn't close to a phone either. She took a deep breath and made her way out of her room. She didn't see anything in the hallway.

She could hear whoever or whatever it was making noise on the floor below. She tiptoed to Toby's room. She knew his bat would be right by the door. She opened the door just a crack and slinked her hand in. She carefully grabbed the bat tight.

_Okay just silently go downstairs. _

_Maybe it's nothing. _

But she heard the bang again followed by a low growl coming from the kitchen as she was on the last stairs. She took a deep breath and readied herself.

She made her way down the hall towards the kitchen. That's when the smell of bacon and eggs reached her nose.

_The robbers are cooking? _

_It's like from that one movie! The murder makes breakfast for themselves then go kill the poor defenseless girl._

_You aren't defenseless. You have a bat!_

She grabbed the bat with both hands then jumped into the kitchen. The bat pointed out in front of her ready to attack. It was just inches from the intruder's amused face.

"Well, well someone desperately needs to teach you how to greet people, precious," smirked her advisory. Her mind wasn't registering what was going on. There stood before her a guy with a vividly hot pink apron over his white poufy poet shirt. He just smiled down at her quite amused.

Jareth looked at the bat a few inches in front of his face and then lightly reached up and pushed it out of the way. If only there was a way for him to capture Sarah's scared yet determined face when she came to attack him.

"Jareth?" when she finally registered what was going on, "What are you doing here?" Then looking down at his normal Goblin King attire that was now accessorized with Karen's hot pink apron, "And what are you wearing?"

He smiled, "Really Sarah. Must you ask such stupid questions." He yanked the bat out of her hands leaned it against the counter. He then took her over to the kitchen table which had a single plate of bacon and eggs on it and a glass of milk.

"You made me breakfast? Why?" _I'm dreaming still. This is still a dream._ Jareth pulled out the chair for her. She looked down at it as if it might attack her or disappear. Since she wasn't moving to sit, he pushed her down in the chair.

She looked up at him cautiously. Jareth sat on her left side amused, "I didn't poison it or anything," he leaned slightly in, "I think you had enough of poison peaches from me anyway."

She picked up her fork and began eating her scrambled eggs then picked up one of the bacon strips. It all tasted amazing. She stopped and waited. She didn't feel weird, nothing was spinning. She looked up at Jareth who was watching her eat, "You cooked this?"

"I did." he said it like it was the most obvious thing around.

"You can cook?" She was shocked. The answer to the question was a wild laugh. She looked over at the Goblin King he was greatly amused.

"Yes I can, obviously, Sarah. And to answer previous question on why I'm here, I figured you were right. I do need a…vacation. So I came to vacation with you!" he watched her as she took a drink.

"What!" she almost covered him in milk in surprise.

He chuckled, "I came to vacation with you."

Her eyes widen, "Jareth, you could go anywhere and yet you choose your vacation in a little town of no real importance."

"I think there is enough 'importance' in this town for me," he smirked back knowing she wouldn't fully understand what he meant.

She stared at him. Then the grandfather clock chimed. "Crap! I'm running late!"

"Late? What for?" he got up as she rushed out of the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been super busy with school ending and work starting. **

* * *

They were walking carelessly around, talking now and then.

"Jareth can you tell me the type of family Toby would have had if I failed?" she had been wondering since he said something about it the other day.

He paused to choose his words carefully, "He would have had just a father. He is of good breeding."

"Oh, what is he like?"

"Toby would have been well taken care of. His adopted father would have seen to every need but he would be disciplined. He would have been like son to him and love him." Jareth made sure Sarah didn't, couldn't realize that it was him who would have been the adopted father.

"Was he sad that I won?"

How to answer? He was terribly sad but not for the reason she believed. "Yes and no," seeing her confusion he added, "Yes he was sad. But the fact you proved yourself a fit guardian for Toby."

They walked by the little creek. Sarah watched its flowing waters.

"Sarah, why isn't there a man courting you?" it seemed a forward question to ask.

She coughed, "Because I don't know what my future holds. I'm not ready to settle down. I want to travel and have adventure." She grabbed a stick and started playing in the water with it.

Jareth stood watching her playing in the water. She looked up and smiled, "I'm boring you aren't I?"

"Not at all Sarah, there is no way you could ever bore me," he smiled. In fact she was the providing the intellectual entertainment he wanted. For the first time in a long time he wasn't lonely. At times Sarah treated him just like a normal person instead of a Goblin King. He watched as her inner child played in the small pool of water. Her innocence made him weak. He looked away from her. There was a couple on the other side sitting on bench. They were sitting close to each other whispering sentiments of love. He wanted nothing more than to do that with his Sarah.

He looked down at Sarah, to his surprise was watching him. For once he couldn't read the expression on her face and her eyes gave no emotion either. How she changed since her run was so amazing. She still was so much the same and yet so much more than before.

"Ground Control to Goblin King! Do you read me, Goblin King?" she was smiling at the fact she caught him daydreaming.

"Yes, precious?"

"I asked you if you would mind going to a party with me tomorrow?" she could tell he was slightly embarrassed that she caught him daydreaming. _I wonder what he was thinking._

"A party? Like a ball?"

Sarah laughed. "Oh no nothing like a ball, just a little house party with a few of my friends." She could image him coming in that jeweled jacket and her in that poufy white dress. Her friends would have assumed they eloped. _Yeah try explaining that one!_

He nodded. He hid his excitement that she wanted to include him with her friends.

xxxxx

Sarah was running around the house getting ready to go over to Amber and Beth's. Jareth kept getting in the way. She told him to stay in his room while she got ready. He grumbled as she bossed him around.

Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing her bathrobe when she knocked on the guest room door.

"Come in!"

Sarah opened the door. Jareth was laying casually on the bed wearing the same Aboveground clothes he wore at the fair his eyes were closed, "You can't wear that!"

"Why ever not!" he was quite happy with what he was wearing.

"Well first off there is no green!" she stood there in doorframe.

"I don't like green," he opened his eyes to look over at Sarah. His eyes widen when he saw her standing in a poufy blue-green robe that stopped at her knees and he could almost see that hidden-freckle again. Her green eyes were brighter than normal because she was wearing eye shadow. "You can't wear that!"

"I'm not wearing a bathrobe, Goblin King!" she blushed as he was obviously checking her out. At times she thought she caught him but it never was as obvious as this. She pulled the robe closer around her. "If you have anything with just a hint of green it'll be fine," she turned around to go back to her room then over her shoulder said, "Unless of course you would like to be pinched every few seconds."

She was in her room looking through her clothes. She found one of her St. Paty's day shirts that said 'Kiss Me!' with a shamrock on it.

"Sarah?" it came from the corner of her room.

She turned around to see that Hoggle was in the mirror. "Hoggle!" she rushed over, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He didn't look it though. He looked a little scared.

"What is it?"

"Well I want to warn you about that rat Jareth," he looked up at her nervously, "I know you two are…_friends_ now but…" he looked around nervously like making sure she was alone.

"But what Hoggle?"

"Iknowhowyoufeelforhim," he said it so fast and in such a low voice she couldn't make it out.

"Hoggle I didn't get that."

With a deep breath he repeated, "I know who you feel for him."

Yes she figured he would know but what of it now? She didn't reply so Hoggle continued, "I just want you to be careful. If Jareth hurts you! I swear I WILL hurt him!"

She was taken back, "Thank you Hoggle. You are such a great friend."

He smiled at her then hesitantly said, "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah was about to tell Hoggle the same when there was a knock on her door. She turned to look at the door then back to the mirror but Hoggle was already gone. "Hang on a sec!"

She hurried and got dress in the shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Checking herself in the mirror for a second then opened the door. Jareth was leaning against the doorframe. She looked that he was wearing dark blue jeans and a simple black shirt. She was about to ask if he was color blind since there was no green but then she saw that his long hair was pulled back with a simple green ribbon.

"Do I pass inspection, Sarah?" he smirked at her.

Her mouth was dry. Why did he have to position himself like that? She just wanted to grab him and just make out with him there. _This is what Hoggle is nervous about! Jareth doesn't feel the same. You are just going to get your heart broken by him._ "Yes I guess that'll do."

xxxxx

Sarah was weaving in and out of the crowd trying to find Jareth. He had stayed by her most of the night but then just vanished into thin air.

"Hey Vick, have you seen Jareth?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading to the patio. It's so great you brought him. He is so nice. I think he is quite fond of you," the girl smiled drunkenly at Sarah.

"Thanks," as she made her way towards the patio. It was getting late and she was quite ready to go. Drinking was never her thing really.

She opened the door to the patio. She found rested on one of the chairs was Jareth. She went over to him, "Ready to go?"

He looked up at her dreamingly but didn't say anything. Sarah knelt down before him; she could smell the alcohol on his breath. _He's drunk._ "Did the Goblin King have too much to drink?"

"Nonsense!" he then hiccupped and looked around confused, "Maybe."

Sarah grabbed by the forearm and slowly pulled him up to his feet, "It's time to go home."

His face fell and he looked close to tears, "You mean you want me to go back to the Underground? You don't like me here, Sarah?" He said it like a hurt child.

"I meant my home Jareth," she patiently told him. It seemed to brighten him slightly.

After sometime they finally made it to Sarah's car. She opened the door for Jareth and helped him into the car. While buckling him into the seat Jareth grabbed her hair and started to pet it, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

She pulled away from him, "Yes. I've been told many times," she grabbed the water bottle she took from the party and placed it in Jareth's hands, "Drink this." She then closed the door. He watched her make her way around to the driver's seat.

As she entered the car and started driving away, Jareth cuddled with his water bottle. He then looked over at her, "By who?"

"What?"

"Who has told you?" he looked at her eagerly.

"Oh," finally realizing he was back to who said she was beautiful, "Boyfriends, friends, family, people who are interested in me. I never really believe them though."

"Such a pity," he looked around at the dark night. He started humming a tune off key.

"What are you humming, Jareth?" It sounded slightly familiar even though it was off.

"A love song, I sung it once to the most beautiful woman in existence. But she refused me and left me with a broken heart," Sarah didn't miss the hurt and sadness in his voice. He wasn't hiding his emotions like he normally did. She felt pain in her own heart as he said it for she knew it couldn't be her he spoke of even if the song sounded familiar. "I did everything for her. Everything she wished and yet it wasn't enough," pain and bitterness was thick in his voice.

Sarah pulled up to her house. She was fighting tears.

She had to help Jareth into the house. It wasn't an easy task. He started humming the tune again. "Sarah you should dance with me!" as they finally entered the house. He pulled her beside him and half danced half stumbled with her around the hallway. He stopped when he tripped over his feet, "I am a good dancer, are I not?"

She slightly smiled, "Yes Jareth you are a good dancer. Now let's get you to bed," as she basically dragged him up the stairs to his guest room bed.

"Get you pajamas."

He tried making a crystal appear then frowned when he could not concentrate on it hard enough, "I can't."

Sarah sighed, "I'll get you some old sweats of mine." She turned and started leaving the room.

"Don't leave me!" Sarah turned around. Jareth was sitting on the bed with his long fingers hiding his face. He was shaking in fear. She rushed over to him.

"Jareth I'm not leaving. I'm going to my room to get your pajamas. I'll be right back," she wanted to comfort him somehow but he was blocking himself off to her. He then slowly looked up at her, his hands leaving his face.

"You promise?" his voice was shaky. Sarah bent down before him then reached out to stroke his smooth face.

"I promise, Jareth."

After some time he was finally dressed for bed and so was she. He laid down in his bed as Sarah tucked him in. "Good Night, Jareth."

"Has anyone ever told you that you were beautiful?" he looked up at her longingly.

Instead of answering what she said before she replied, "No."

He grabbed her hand. She slowly sunk on to the bed. "Well you are. You should be told everyday so you believe it. No one could ever surpass you in any way." He reached up with his other hand to caress her face. "You are just so beautiful."

"Thank you Jareth," she tried to get up but he held her hand tighter.

"I'm so scared of being alone, stay with me," Sarah couldn't refuse him. She made him scoot over so she could hold him until he fell asleep. She ran her fingers though his soft hair.

"Sing to me, Sarah."

"I really can't sing," she looked down at him. He looked a little pathetic and her heart took pity on him. She understood what is like to love and not be loved back in return. She sighed, "Okay okay, Goblin King."

She thought back to lullabies she sang to Toby.

"Lavender blue, dilly, dilly  
Lavender green  
When you are king, dilly, dilly  
I shall be your queen

Who told me so, dilly, dilly  
Who told me so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly  
That told me so

If your dilly, dilly heart  
feels a dilly, dilly way  
And if you'll answer, 'Yes'  
In a pretty little church  
On a dilly, dilly day  
I'll be wed in a dilly, dilly dress of

Lavender blue, dilly, dilly  
Lavender green  
When you are king, dilly, dilly  
I shall be your queen"

She looked down at him. His eyes were closed and he looked quite at peace. She kissed his forehead, "I love you."


	9. Morning Again

He took a deep breath. The air smelt heavenly. He was so relaxed, so at peace in that moment. He opened his eyes. When he did they fell onto the sleeping beauty curled next to him. He stiffened trying to think of what happened last night.

She had felt his movement and opened her eyes to look up at him. He looked at her nervously fearing an outburst of the shameful events that took place last night. She smiled at him, "Morning."

He got up slightly his head pounding. "Sarah if I did anything dishonorable…"

"You did not," she was watching him.

But he wasn't listening, "Sarah I deeply apologize. I don't know what came over me last night."

She was up now still looking over at him, "Jareth you got drunk that was all. I told you when we got there to avoid drinking. But I guess my friends figured they get something out of you in a state of drunkenness," seeing his nervousness she added, "Luckily they didn't."

"So I was pleasant company than?" He feared that he may have told her his true feelings which if he did could ruin their new friendship.

She gave a slight chuckle, "As much as you can be when drunk," he watched as her face darken slightly as if she was unpleased with something but it quickly changed, "You mainly told me of this girl who you are in love with but she didn't love you in return."

So she knew then. She knew how he felt about him. She wasn't looking at him any longer. She now had gotten up and was making her way out of the room, "Sarah…"

"I understand, believe me. I love someone who doesn't love me back. So…" she was fighting tears. She couldn't face him. Why did her world have to go upside down with him around?

"Sarah if I complicated things…" he started towards her.

"It's nothing," she crocked out and left the room

He sat on the bed looking at the door. _Nothing? It couldn't be nothing. Tra-la-la._

xxxxx

"Hadn't you been warned?" She said to her reflection.

She thought back to the night. He had told her he was in love. Not with her. She knew she needed to protect herself for he would unknowingly hurt her. They were only friends and nothing more.

"He said you were beautiful." She didn't look so beautiful. She was hiding tears. Her hair was messy and tangled from sleeping. _You looked beautiful to a drunken Jareth. He won't say you are now._ She tried so hard to not believe that voice in her head but it wasn't working.

She rested her head on the vanity and cried. It was just too much. She didn't want a relationship and yet with Jareth around. He isn't in love with you. What proof do you have that he feels anything more than friendship? She couldn't think of anything but she was sure there might be something, a tiny insignificant something.

She could hear the phone ringing but wanted to ignore it. It rang twice then there was a knock on the door. She looked up at herself and cleared away her tears.

"Sarah?" his voice was deep in concern.

She got up took a deep breath opened the door without looking at Jareth. She went into her parents' room to the phone. She knew it had to be them, who else would call?

"Hello."

He stood there by her door. She had been crying. It wasn't like Sarah. He could hear her talking in the other room. She was trying to hide the fact she had been crying. He knew he must have done something but what? He pulled out a crystal to contact Hoggle. She needed her real friends to comfort her. He could not offer any comfort.

He went to his room when he heard her say goodbye to the caller. He knew she would go to her room and would find Hoggle there to support her. He was stuck being the villain but this time, this time he wasn't supposed to be. _It's not fair._ He chuckled lightly to himself. He sounded so much like the teenage Sarah.

He made the bed and fixed everything in the room so it would look like he was never there. He then left to not cause pain anymore.

xxxxx

"HOGGLE!" she yelled in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Jareth told me to come. He said something about you being upset."

"I was a little but not anymore! I just got off the phone with the program I have been so determined to do and I've been accepted. I'm going to London!" she couldn't believe it. She would be leaving a few months after graduation. She would finally get to travel, to have another grand adventure, "I have to tell Jareth."

She raced out of the room, Hoggle slowly followed her. She knocked on his door but no one answered. She then opened it. She looked around. Everything was clean and organized like he was never there all except, a little note on the bed.

_Sarah,_

_Sorry I couldn't say goodbye. But I sent Hoggle to stay with you for a bit. I have some business that needs to be attended to in the Goblin City. _

_Thanks for putting up with me on my little vacation. _

_Yours,_

_-Jareth_

"I don't understand," after she finished reading the note.

Hoggle hugged her and took her back to her room.

xxxxx

"Why did you leave?" demanded Sarah when Jareth appeared the next morning.

"I told you I had things to take care of." When Hoggle told him that Sarah was leaving he couldn't stay away from her even if he caused her harm at least they would try to part as friends.

She rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't in the mood. She had stuff to do.

"I got you something for your trip."

She looked up from her homework at him. For a second she saw he was nervous but it quickly faded. "What?"

"It is the least I could do with your hospitality." He pulled out a crystal and held it out to her. She looked at it questioningly. He held it closer to her, "It's a crystal."

She snorted, "Nothing more?"

He chuckled, knowing that she was remembering from when he first offered her the crystal. "Oh no it is much more than that. If you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you anyone you wish," he watched as her eyes widen.

She cautiously took it from him. She thought of when Toby was taken by the goblins how he had offered her, her dreams. There was a swirl of sparkly mist then it cleared showing Toby holding on to his grandma's hand in a flea market. She could hear them talking about what to get Sarah for graduation. She blinked and the image faded. "Uh…thank you."

"That's not all." He got her one more thing. Though he doubted she would ever use it. He pulled out again a crystal but rotated that is changed into a green bounded book. He held it to her. She took it. It felt so warm and soft in her hands. She opened it to discover that it was blank. Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"It's a journal, more or less," But it was much more so he continued, "If you write for example 'Dear Jareth,' it be like a letter and I'll get it. I will be able to write you back and you will get it in this journal."

She looked up at him in a way that he could not read her expression. She gave him a half smile, "Thank you."


	10. Away

Sarah sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. It was dark inside which meant her roommate, Renee, was still out. Sarah gave a slight smile at the thought of being alone even for a moment.

She went to her room and plopped down on her bed. She was so warn out from her day and the night out with Michael. She looked over at her nightstand where a crystal sat. She picked up the cool glass ball and thought of her family back home in the States. She missed them terribly. She hadn't been home for months. It was going to be Christmas soon but most importantly her first Christmas on her own.

As she thought of her family she saw them gathering around eating dinner. The image was most likely a few hours old or had not yet happened. She learnt that awhile back when she peered in on her father a few month ago. He had gotten a promotion in the crystal but didn't get it in reality till the next day. She watched as her family talked about their lives. She closed her eyes and tried to picture being home. She did for some time to reopen them to discover that the image of her family was gone. She placed the crystal back on her nightstand.

She was homesick, she knew that. But she also was having so much fun exploring England. She had met so many great people here like Renee and Michael. They both were doing the same program she was. Renee was originally from England so helped show her the ropes and took her to places most wouldn't even know about. Michael was from the States and actually lived not too far from her. He actually went to her college's rival school which is probably one of the reasons they would hang out a lot. She knew Michael liked her more than a friend, most of her friends here could tell that. She had yet to figure out what she truly felt for Michael.

He was tall slender with dirty blonde hair. She liked being around him. He made her laugh and made her feel like she was actually beautiful. She could trust him. Though it didn't matter how much she would hang out with him at the end of the night she would always think of Jareth. In some ways Michael reminded her of Jareth. At times she wondered what Jareth was up to. They hadn't really communicated much since her leaving and she wasn't it about to spy on him with the crystal he gave her or even write to him with the journal he also gave her.

But tonight for some reason or other she felt like she wanted to peer in. She grabbed the crystal again. It fogged up with sparkling mist then cleared showing a relaxed Goblin King on his thrown. He looked a tad bit bored. She could tell he was deep in thought about something but what she could not tell. She could hear the goblins making noise around him but he seemed not to notice or care. He looked very much the same and yet there was something there that was different.

He closed his eyes as if warn out from his day then opened them suddenly as if someone had poked him really hard. He stood up quickly and looking around. She wondered what had caused him to stir so suddenly. He muttered something she didn't hear it but could read his lips. At that she let go of the crystal and the image faded.

_He muttered my name! _

_He knew you were looking in on him._ She started to panic slightly then stopped when a small voice in her head said "Relax. At least he knows you miss him."

She laid on her bed thinking of how Jareth had come to her graduation. She didn't expect him to and was shocked that he was there. He even met and talked with her dad, stepmom, mom and her mom's current boyfriend. He even played around with Toby when he got bored at the reception. All of her parents liked him which didn't really surprise her because Jareth could be quite charismatic.

She smiled at the memory of them together on the bridge that was deemed the Kissing Bridge (though Sarah did not mention that to Jareth).

"I am quite proud of you Sarah." When he said it she knew he was genuinely proud. She felt quite happy with that, that her once enemy, villain what have you, was proud of her accomplishment. But he didn't stop there, "You have a power like no other and therefore can do whatever you want. There is no stopping you when you put your mind to something. That determination has brought you here today. Promise me one thing, Sarah that no matter what happens you will **never**lose that."

She made that promise to him. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it like a knight would to a fair maiden. She had desperately tried not to blush. He thanked her for he knew she would keep her word.

She sighed. She had kept her word. She had gotten everything she wanted and has done a lot of things because of her determination, stubbornness, and kindness. But though it all she still felt like she was missing something.

xxxxx

Jareth had written Sarah letters though she never knew it because she never received them. He would travel to her apartment from time to time but never show himself to her. She hadn't written to him which he figured she wouldn't. She did however write to that dwarf and to that foolish knight. He was irritated at first by it but after sometime didn't care anymore because it was obvious that Sarah didn't care enough about him like she did the others.

He was sitting at his thrown with one leg swung over. He just wanted to relax from his day. For the first time in a long time they had a runner. Of course they didn't even make it to the oubliette before giving up. He would be spending the next day finding suitable parents for the child.

He thought of when Sarah had fallen into the oubliette mainly because of her choice to go down instead of back up. He could hear himself saying to the goblins around him as he peered in on her through one of his crystals, "She should have given up by now."

One had replied, "She'll never give up."

Even though he knew then that she wouldn't but figured like many before would, "Really? She'll give up once she realizes she has to start all over again!"

His mind drifted to another memory to another. He knew he was losing his Sarah to another. He had seen them together and she seemed to be happy with the fellow. He closed his eyes. He knew like so many kings and queens before him that their true love would always find another and it seemed to him that Sarah had. He could picture her sitting on a porch with her dark brown hair hiding her face from his view. Her hair moved suddenly reveling her captivating innocent eyes but it wasn't that caught it attention. It was the look of fear that suddenly appeared on her face. At that he snapped open his own eyes.

He stood up suddenly forgetting where he was. Sarah was in trouble. His Sarah needed protection. _I'm coming_, "Sarah" he muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay on this. I had a different idea and ran with it instead of what I was doing originally. **

* * *

She was laughing and having so much fun. It was New Year's Eve! Renee bullied her for a whole week to go to this house party. Eventually Sarah caved in. Parties weren't her thing but man did it feel good to have some fun.

Everyone was drinking and it was slowly getting towards midnight. She needed to find Michael. For once she wasn't afraid of being in a relationship and decided that Michael was going to be her kiss to bring in the New Year. But first she needed to find him.

She stumbled her way to the porch to get some fresh air. _Bit tipsy tonight, my dear._ She giggled to herself. She lowered herself down on the floor. She could hear the others singing off key to some rock song. She closed her eyes while she swayed back and forth to the music. She heard someone stumbling over to her thinking it was Michael she didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Hey there, I've been looking for you," She opened her eyes and saw that some stranger was almost right on top of her. She was no longer not afraid but terrified.

"Hey pumpkin let's do it here and now," he started to unzip his jeans. She tried pushing him away from her. She desperately needed help. She called out but no one heard her over the fireworks, singing, and the bonging of clock ringing in the New Year. He started clawing at her clothes when suddenly everything went black.

xxxxx

The sun was shining brightly through the window. Sarah could feel the warmth from it on her body. She laid feeling comfortable then the events of last night entered her thoughts. She opened her eyes suddenly.

She looked around at a room she did not recognize and in a bed she did not know the owner to. Terror took hold of her. She couldn't have been that drunk. She fought to remember what had happened but couldn't. The last thing she could remember was the guy clawing at her then she must have hit her head when trying to defend herself.

She moved the dark blue satin sheets to reveal her makeshift pajamas of a loose fitting white poet-like and obviously guy shirt that was fancier than any one she knew. She slowly rose from the bed her arms were a little sore. She pulled up the sleeve on her right arm and noticed that someone had bandaged her arm up. It was then she noticed that a chair had been pulled up close to the bed. Someone had obviously been sitting there taking care of her for a basin and wash cloth laid next to the now empty chair. Where were they now?

She surveyed the room again. The walls were made of stone. They reminded her of the castles she had explored one weekend with Michael on the English countryside. She couldn't hear anything and the only smell that reached her nose was dirt. _This isn't helping._

She finally got out of the bed and walked over to one of the doors that were in the room. It was to her relief a bathroom. She looked around the spotless bathroom. It told her nothing about where she was or who she could be with.

Sarah left the bathroom and caught her reflection in one of the mirrors that was on the far side of the room by the fireplace mantel. She looked paler than usual. Her hair was tangled. She combed her hair with her fingers, as she did so she saw a bruise on her collarbone. She went right up to the mirror where under closer examination it looked like a hand print. _What happened to me?_

She was feeling nauseous now. She couldn't have been raped though the guy was trying to force himself on her. She felt no pain down there only her arms hurt. She held onto the mantel for support and slowly made her way in front of it so not to look into the mirror again. Her hand brushed something cool. She looked up and saw that her fingers had brushed some sort of golden crystal ball holder with a medium size crystal being held. She looked above it and there was a dark blue velvet-like curtain hanging from the wall. Her eyes followed it up to a single golden cord. She followed the cord and slowly raised her right hand to pull on the tassel that hung on the right side of the curtain.

It opened to an elegant portrait of a young woman. The lady in the painting had a mess of curly hair that ran down her bare shoulders. She was amazed by the young woman's beauty and the white elegant dress she wore with ease. The young woman in the portrait wasn't looking at the viewer but more towards the distance. She looked so regal. Sarah wondered who this girl was for she seemed so familiar.

Without realizing what she was doing her fingers brushed the crystal ball that was below the picture. She felt an instant pull at her navel like a hook and the room began to fade. She closed her eyes shut and waited to fall on to the floor but she never did. She could hear music now around her and voices too. She opened her eyes in shock. There were many people around her but none seemed to notice that she had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and in not the so appropriate attire either.

She looked around the different room trying to find a way out. It was then she saw the same young beautiful woman wearing the same white elegant dress. The people around Sarah pointed to the girl whispering, "Who is that? She is so stunning!"

Sarah tried to catch up to the girl to try to find out how she knew her. The room was packed with many elegant dancers with strange looking masks. The girl seemed also lost too like she was looking for someone. The girl suddenly stopped and turned to a man wearing a dark blue jeweled jacket that was in between two other women. Sarah gasped when she noticed and recognized the man. It was Jareth. His hair had blue streaks in it to match his ballroom attire. She stood there watching as he took the young woman in his arms to start dancing. A group of on lookers started pointing and whispering about the couple, "Who is that? She is dancing with the king."

Sarah could hear Jareth singing some type of song to the girl. _This is the girl who rejected him! _Sarah tried to move away from them. Then she heard a clock in the distance ring out. She turned towards it to see for the first time the girl's entire face. Sarah watched as the girl struggled to be separated from the crowd that had formed around the girl and Jareth. Sarah looked at the frighten girl's face she could be no more than fifteen years old. Her eyebrows were dark and thick like Sarah's. Sarah's eyes widen when the girl ran away in fear. It was her. _The girl is me!_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jareth's face. She never looked back when she made her escape but now she watched as his face changed to noticeable heartbreak. The scene started to change and again she felt the pull from her navel. The ballroom collapsed around her and in its place was the bedroom she had just woken up in this morning.


	12. Bittersweet Dreams

Jareth had appeared right when Sarah passed out. He had grabbed the ruffian by the back of his shirt and threw him off of the defenseless Sarah. He picked up Sarah and vanished on the spot.

The trip to the Underground was harder and far more taxing than normal since Sarah was being unwillingly taken away. But he did appear in the bedroom that was just for her. He gently laid her upon the bed and with a flick of his wrist she was wearing one of his older poet shirts. He tucked her under the covers. He didn't want to leave her side so summoned a goblin to get a basin of water, wash cloth, and some bandages for he noticed her arms had some scratches from the ruffian's nails.

When the things were delivered he sat in the chair he made appear next to her bed and began tending to her injuries. After finishing he rested back in the chair and watched as Sarah fell into a deep sleep. He knew she wouldn't wake until morning. He was worn out from his work but for Sarah he would go through much more.

He woke right before dawn. Jareth let out a small yawn and looked over at the still sleeping Sarah. She looked very much like she looked when he first saw her sleeping in her own room right before he entered her dreams. She was muttering something but he could not understand it nor did he dare enter her dreams this time. He needed to save his magic for he was far more weak then he realized last night.

He slowly got up from the chair and made his way to the balcony of Sarah's room. He looked over across his labyrinth. How he would give everything up to be with Sarah, if he could. _It has been done_. Though he knew or more feared that Sarah had found another but where was he at that party. He should have been the one protecting her not him. Jareth sat hunkered over on a white woven love seat.

All of his fears were ahead of him. All of his dreams were in the room behind him asleep on the bed. He prayed to some unknown entity for help and guidance. He positioned himself differently on the seat and was now fully laying on it with his feet propped up on the arm rest. He fell asleep instantly dreaming of things he knew impossible.

xxxxx

Sarah walked over to the balcony. She realized it was the open balcony that had let in the light that had awaken her. She was still so confused on how she came here. _This has to be Jareth's castle._

_He rescued me._

_He took care of me._

She looked back at the portrait of her on the mantel. She still couldn't believe that was really her and that he had a portrait of her in this room. Hadn't he once told her she was extremely beautiful? Didn't he show more than friends to her? He called her terms of endearment. There was always tension between them when alone.

She stepped outside onto the balcony. The warm sun felt so good on her body. She looked to her right and there was the Goblin King fast asleep. He looked very much the same from when he fell asleep as she sung her lullaby to him. She was in love with him and no other could replace him.

It scared her at first because they knew so little about each other but the more she thought of it the more she realize she knew a lot about him. His favorite colors were dark royal blue and green. He didn't care to be king. He got lonely and she was one of his few friends. His parents were still alive but when he became king they left him to rule the kingdom.

She bent down beside him. Her hand hovered above his head. She so wanted to weave her fingers through his wild hair. She lowered her hand to her side. His brow was wrinkled like he was having a bad dream. She turned to go back into the room to let him rest. She looked back at him once before going back inside. As she walked through the door she thought, _I wish I knew what you were dreaming of._

xxxxx

She entered the room to her surprise it was quite a different room. She gave a slight chuckle and put her hands on her hips realizing she was wearing a pastel blue knee length dress, "Nothing is as it seems."

She looked around noticing she was in a type of church full of nicely dress people and down the aisle was a young woman dressed in white standing next to a man wearing a tuxedo. Sarah stayed in the shadows of the archway in the back and she moved slowly so no one would notice as she did so she noticed she was not the only one in the shadows.

She turned toward the tall slender figure, his hair was flat though it was normally standing on end and it was almost white. He looked almost like a ghost in the shadows with his dark black outfit. She looked intently at him. He wasn't the same. His features were haggard and he was watching the bride with such sad eyes. Sarah looked over at the bride realizing it was herself. She moved closer to Jareth to whisper, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her with such an open expression of sadness. "I had every intention of taking you with me today. I saw _his_ face saw the love and want for you and despised it with every ounce of my being for _no one_ should look at you like that but me," he made a sad sigh and looked back at the bride.

Sarah too watched as her other-self said vows. "But?"

He looked at her again, "But I saw your face. Your look of deep love at him as you walked down the aisle. I realized then I couldn't take you away, couldn't steal you like the villain I am," he paused as the man put a ring on her other-self's finger, "I want your happiness and if it is with him then I have to let you go. I haven't the strength to fight anymore." He leaded against the back wall with his arms cross.

She was now fully facing him, "You have strength to set me free that says a lot about you Jareth. You were never the villain."

"I was never the hero either," he turned his head not watching his Sarah all dressed in white kiss another. Jareth whispered more to himself than to her but she heard in none the less, "I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you forever more."

"You never told me," her heart was beating fast. It was if time stood still for a moment.

He looked up at her with no readable emotion, "You told me you were in love with someone…"

"…who didn't love me in return, but I was wrong," she took one step closer to him, "Jareth, you and only you have I loved." She couldn't lose him.

"It's too late now." He started disappearing, "You'll be leaving me."

"If we don't do anything about it then it will be!" She closed her eyes to calm herself and took one step closer to him. She open them the church, the bride and groom, and Jareth were gone.

xxxx

She collapsed to her knees on the floor of her apartment. It was the last place she wanted or even needed to be. Her thoughts were only the scene that had happen moments ago.

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Thinking who could heal her breaking heart. She looked out the window and up towards the sky with the milky way of stars. _I'll leave my love between the stars_ She dried eyes. She was so far away from home, in a world far away from Jareth.

_I count on you. Because love can find its time, I hope to be a part of you again_.


	13. Sarah's Letter

He was falling down and suddenly woke. He hated his dreams. They were only a reminder of his pain and at time filled with the smallest of hope.

He felt the air around him. He could sense that Sarah had woken and the labyrinth had sent her back home. His heart lowered._ She never knows what I do for her and only her._

_Maybe it is better this way._

But he felt something else, some other magic played in the air. He could tell it had been Sarah, that she had done something. He could feel her power (that he had unintentionally given her) around him in a warm embrace. She had seen him but not wake him.

He got up and went into the room. He noticed that the curtain was pulled revealing Sarah's portrait. He looked up at her innocent eyes. He could hear her voice tell him 'You and only you have I loved' If only it was true. He pulled the cord hiding her from his view but it didn't matter all he could think about was her.

He walked out of the room not looking behind him slowly following the narrow hallway to nowhere. He got to the end of the hall and put one hand up to the wall. He slowly slid down and sat on the floor with his hands hiding his face from view.

He could hear rustling of the wind, could smell the labyrinth and all its wonders. _So you are giving up? _

He couldn't answer. Sarah's strong voice from his dream echoed to him, 'If we don't do anything about it then it will be!'

_I set her free. If only I could free myself._

He lowered his hands from his face looking straight down the dark hall. His hand brushed something that was next to him. He looked down at the piece of paper. He picked it up figuring it was from some other kingdom wanting the next child.

_Jareth-_ was addressed on it and he then knew who it was from. No one would ever address him so informal.

_Dear Jareth, _

_I don't know where to begin. First I want to thank you for taking care of me so well. You are always there for me when my world seems to be falling in. _

_Right now I'm trying to keep a smile on my face. I'm holding on but I feel like I'm sinking. But I'm going to jump in not knowing if anyone is going to catch me. I always wanted adventure and to travel. But now doing so here and on my own, I feel more lost than ever. I think it is time I go home. _

_It is so easy to make believe. It seems better at times to live in the dream. But sometimes you have to wake yourself up and live it. Especially when all you dream of is standing right in front of you and you are just too afraid to do anything about it. I should have done something about it the moment you appeared in my room, the moment you started humming that song that seemed so familiar, or the moment you stood before me after my graduation._

_I feel so dense. I should have seen the signs. But since you aren't going to do anything about it I may as well. I love you. And I know you love me in return though I may be wrong as I am wrong about many things at times. If I am not let's do something about how we feel for each other, if I am forgive my boldness. _

_I wait to hear from you soon. _

_Love, _

_-Sarah_

Jareth read the letter over and over again not believing that it was true.


	14. Home

Sarah was smiling as she started entering her town. She was almost home. It seemed so long ago since she been home.

She passed the park and her smile fell. She hadn't heard from Jareth. She had opened herself up to him and he didn't even bother responding. _I was wrong…I guess._

She shook it from her head as she pulled up her driveway. She parked the car and looked up at the old house. It was same. She smiled looking at it. She grabbed one of her suitcases from her trunk and made her way to the door.

"Hello anyone home?" she called out as she entered the hall. Her parents told her that her car would be at the airport so she could drive herself home because they were busy. It had irritated her at first but some silence helped her. She put her bag down and walked to the kitchen to see if Karen or her dad had left a note.

"SURPRISE!" a bunch of people all packed into the small kitchen yelled as she turned on the light.

xxxx

"How goes the job search?" asked Karen a few days later.

"It's going," she sighed as she stood on the other side of the kitchen counter watching Karen cut onions.

Karen smiled weakly at her, "Oh I forgot to mention you got mail the other day. I guess with all the excitement with you being home." Karen put down the knife and grabbed the small piece of paper. She held it up to Sarah smiling, "It looks like it is from a secret admirer."

"Really? How can you tell?" she laughed.

"Well it smells nice. You know young men used to write me pretty verses and then sprayed their cologne on the paper."

Sarah made a face. "That's too much information." She grabbed the letter and looked down at it. Her eyes widen at the sight of front. In her best Southern belle impression she held her hand up dramatically, "Lordy, I think you are right! I won't become an old maid after all. I must away to my room to respond to the dear gentleman asking for my hand."

She left Karen in the kitchen laughing. Sarah was shaking when she got to her room and closed the door behind her. She rested on the closed door and opened the letter.

_Dear precious Sarah,_

_I hope my letter finds you well. It should appear in the journal I gave you but since your letter did not appear in mine I question the service of its delivery to you. _

_This brings me to the contents of your letter. _(Sarah let out a gulp. It wasn't sounding good.) _You are right. We should discuss what we want to do. _

_I love you, very much. It was a struggle to just be your friend because I always wanted so much more. You are wrong however on one condition. It is I that should have said something. Or at least made sure you were old enough to understand. I had offered you myself when you were fifteen only to be rejected. It was foolish because I knew you were too young to understand. But I was so taken by you the moment I first laid eyes on you. _

_I wish to talk to you at your house on the thirteenth of February for dinner, if that is convenient. I await your reply._

_Yours truly, _

_Jareth_

She looked up at herself in the mirror. He had replied. He wanted to do something about their position. She looked back at when he wanted to come over. _February 13__th__! That's today!_


	15. Worried Father

Jareth was at his desk dealing with matters of state, or at least trying to deal with them. His mind wasn't on it. In fact he kept looking every so often at the open green journal very similar to the one he gave Sarah. He threw down his quill in frustration and stared at the empty page of the journal. Then slowly writing started to appear on the page. It was neat at first but then became quite messy as if the writer was making a quick reply.

_Dear Jareth,_

_YES. You can come over._

_Sarah_

He smiled to himself as he rose from his chair. So he was going to be having dinner with the Williams family after all.

xxxx

Sarah sneaked into her parents' bedroom hoping they wouldn't enter as she talked on the phone. She needed to talk to someone. She sat on the floor next to the telephone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a girl answered.

"Vicky. I told Jareth what I felt for him. He's coming over in a while to have dinner at my house with my family. I love him. I think he might propose to me again. I refused him once," she groaned in frustration. Why did she tell him it made things better pretending? _No_. "I haven't even told my dad or Karen about him much. They met him and liked him but what am I to do?" She said it in such a rush that she hoped her friend would understand.

"Calm down, Sar. Everything will be fine. Just go over it a bit slowly again."

xxxx

Jareth walked up the houselooking up at the lit room that was blocked by a large tree. He rather had popped in there but knew better than to. He caught his reflection in the widow as he approached the door his hair was slightly shorter and he was wearing a black turtle neck with dark blue jeans with his black trench jacket pulled up around him. He looked positively like a normal mortal.

He rang the doorbell. It was Robert that opened the door for him smiling.

"Great to see you again!" he held out his hand. Jareth shook it and greeted him as well. "Karen is still getting dinner and Sarah is still getting ready. So let's wait in the family room then."

He followed him into the family room. Robert sat in one of the armchairs and grabbed the repot to turn on the television, "Do you watch Star Trek? Karen doesn't care for it much."

Jareth shook his head and sat on the couch to watch the show. But he watched as Robert turn down the volume. He looked back over. Robert was watching him closely. They made eye contact. Robert cleared out his throat, "I normally don't go into my daughter's affairs but when she makes a distressing call in the bedroom I think it causes me reason to go into it. What exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"I care for her very much, sir." He was not expecting this, at least not yet.

"Yes. She said over the phone that you have asked her to marry her before. But she refused you then. She believes you are going to ask again," he watched Jareth closely.

Jareth pulled down at the bottom of his shirt, he was uncomfortable wearing mortal clothes, "Yes I have asked her before. It was quite some time ago." He didn't want to go into the details that she was only fifteen at the time.

Robert watched him. He put his hand up to his chin. "So do you plan on asking her again? Or are you two just going to be friends? Sarah has a lot of things planned. She likes her independence, believe me. She can be very much like her mother. I feared she would be more like her but suddenly almost overnight she became more responsible more level headed."

Jareth took a deep breath to answer.

"What are you two doing?" as Sarah entered the family room and sat on the other end of the couch.

Robert straightened up and smiled at his daughter, "Oh just watching Star Trek." He looked quickly over at Jareth as if to say silently that they would continue the discussion later.

She looked at the TV which just changed from the commercial to the program. "Oh I love this episode!" She turned to Jareth smiling, "You know when I was young I had a huge crush on Captain Picard."

Robert laughed, "It was quite amusing, actually."

They watched the show in silence. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Sarah. She knew his intentions and was nervous about them. He looked around the room. There were pictures of Sarah everywhere with her family, one with her and Toby playing in a pile of leaves, one with her and her dad in front of the Christmas tree, one with her and Karen siting around a campfire, and another with Merlin surrounded by the whole family. All were full of smiles, smiles of love, and happiness.

He knew then what he had to do. He couldn't take Sarah away from her family. She would miss them too much. He looked over at Sarah and her dad, who were now talking about what was going on in the episode. Her dad was nervous about his intentions and he had every right as a father to be. This was his only daughter.


	16. The Penultimate

Sarah closed her eyes. She was tired. Jareth would be back soon. She could feel it, feel his magic as he transported through the worlds. She felt warmth surround the room and she knew.

She opened her eyes. He was standing there before her, his face worn. He walked up to her and kissed her wrinkled forehead. "I'm back."

She nodded not having much strength for talking at the moment. He watched as she closed her eyes. He could feel her power fading. It wouldn't be long before her mortal life was over. Her once dark brown hair was now gray; her frail wrinkled hand grabbed his holding tight.

"Show me yourself, Jareth," she opened her eyes. He was now sitting beside her on the chair pulled up by her bed. His thinning hair was white and his face too had age but she knew it was all fake, an illusion.

He watched her as she looked up at him with her green eyes that never lost their sparkle with age. He held her hand tight and nodded. Slowly all his wrinkles were pulled and his face tighten. He could feel his hair growing and becoming fuller. Within seconds he was young again. Sarah was smiling up at him, "I almost forgot how long your hair was."

He kissed her gently on the lips. She held his face as they kissed. He was the one who pulled away first. He looked down at her. "God, you are so beautiful."

She smiled weakly, "I don't believe it. I look terrible."

Jareth put a finger over her mouth, "Don't say that. I see it. I have always seen it. Even now," he pulled his finger away. She was breathing slowly and closed her eyes again.

"The kids are coming soon," she said suddenly. She started coughing terribly. Her frail body shook violently.

"Sarah, why don't you come with me? I won't be able to pretend to be mortal without you here," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Please, Sarah. I can't bear the thought of losing you." His voice shook.

"I lived as long as I could. I'll be seeing my parents again," her voice was weak. She looked over at him. She could tell he was close to tears but he wouldn't shed them in front of her. He looked up towards the door and had then aged to the old man again.

He let go of her hand and stood up, "When you leave, I won't see you again. I cannot die but a part of me will when you... Please Sarah."

"You said once you would let me go. I'm asking you to now. Give me that freedom."

He didn't look at her as he walked to the door, "The kids are here. I send them in one at a time."

He didn't look back at her as he left. Slowly and one by one their kids entered. First came in was Tommy, who looked very much like a boy version of her, then Rebecca, who was a mix between her and Jareth, and then finally Lily who looked like a girl version of Jareth but had more of Sarah's sprit.

She sat down and held her hand much like Jareth and the others, "Hello mom." Though unlike the others her voice didn't crack nor did it look like she was close to tears. But Sarah could tell that she was hiding her feels.

Sarah placed her other hand on her daughter's cheek, "My sweet, Lily."

Lily looked up at the door, "Dad is quite upset. He tries to be so strong but…" she paused and looked at Sarah. Sarah nodded.

"You all think he won't last much longer after," she knew it.

Lily's lip trembled, "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while. She closed her eyes, "Did I ever tell you about the story about the beautiful girl and the Goblin King?"

Lily nodded, "All the time. It was one of my favorite stories."

"How far did I get on it?"

"You finished it," Sarah could sense Lily's nervousness. "They married and lived happily ever after."

Sarah nodded, "So I never did finish it. Well I guess now is a good time to."

She felt her daughter hold her hand tighter. Sarah licked her dry lips, "You see the Goblin King traveled back and forth between the worlds after they got married. He couldn't leave his responsibilities nor could he have his love abandon her family. She aged but he did not. So he pretended to age. He used his magic to appear older, just as she got older. At times he would be summon and forced to leave her side. She feared he would leave her but he always returned.

They did live happily. Their love was great. They started their own family. But soon the girl came to a very old age. She was on the verge of dying. She had to make a choice. Either she would die and never see him again for he was immortal or she would join him as the Goblin Queen. What should her choice be? She stayed for her family. She would never see them again if she went to the Underground with him." She stopped and looked up at Lily.

Lily open and closed her mouth. Then she slowly looked at her mom intently, "If they love each other so much, nothing would separate them not even death. He loved her for so long. He sacrificed so much for her. If her family is now old enough to take care of themselves she should let them go and join him. Their love is eternal."


	17. Love Eternal

Sarah was alone now. Jareth did not come back when the kids, followed then by the grandkids and a few great grandkids and Toby had left. She feared he wouldn't. She could tell it wouldn't be long. She kept her eyes opened fearing that falling asleep she wouldn't see Jareth again.

She felt a strange calmness and her eyes were slowly closing. A hand held hers tight, a gentle kiss was placed on her forehead, and a stray hair was tucked behind her ear. She turned slowly towards the warm hand. Her eyes opened. "I feared you wouldn't be back."

She felt a tear slide down her face. Jareth wiped it away. "I won't leave you."

He gently moved her over and rested next to her holding her tight with his strong arms. She looked up at him he was the Goblin King again. She was about to object to his transformation when he cut her off, "Don't."

She fell asleep with him there. He watched her breathing slowing down to almost nothing. Just before midnight she opened her eyes and faintly said, "I love you." Then she was gone.

Jareth held her closely. His Sarah was gone from him. He gave her, her wish. He could feel the tears sliding down his face and on to her as he held her close to him. He was alone and she would never be back. He whispered to her, "I love you, forever and for always."

He closed his eyes holding on to her.

xxxx

Jareth woke suddenly at around three to a hand on his shoulder he feared it was someone to take Sarah way from him.

"Darling don't be afraid. I have died. You don't have to wait for me."

He turned to the person. There she stood in front of him. Every breath was gone from him and time seemed to have stood still. His voice shook, "Sarah."

He stood up standing next to her. She was young again. She was wearing an outfit similar to what she wore for her run. She smiled at him, "Let's go," she grabbed his hand, "home."

He took her, the Goblin Queen, in his arms and disappeared.

xxxx

In the morning the nurse had come into the room. She ran out to grab the doctor on the floor. Many of the nurses and doctors came in to see the old couple holding each other.

"They died together," the nurse would later tell Sarah and Jareth's kids. But Lily knew better. She knew that they lived on for their love was eternal.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! They kept me smiling as I finished up this story. It really is a strange feeling being done with two stories at once (The Rise of the Goblin Queen). It is going to be interesting figuring out what to do next. So if you have any suggestions I would gladly hear them. **

** I will hint I am working on a Jareth point-of-view story and it is a type of story I haven't done before.**

**Thank you again! **


End file.
